Growth hormone deficient subjects who meet the criteria for growth hormone therapy from the National Pituitary Agency are being selected for study. Serum lipoprotein composition is being measured before, during and after growth hormone therapy. Similarly, serum somatostatin and pancreatic polypeptide levels following a test meal are being measured in these same subjects to determine the effects of growth hormone therapy on these parameters.